Nightmare Game
by JRPursuit34
Summary: The story follows PewdiePie as he goes on a horrifying journey in a real life survival game. The Shadowman won't let him go until he says otherwise. Pewds knew he had little time to get out: With the help some very well known characters, he will escape no matter the cost. Even if he's afraid. This for PewdiePie's Fanfiction Contest, each chapter will resemble 5 fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a room, light was very dim. The bed was rather comfy and there were bars around the bed... wait bars? I blinked a few times and saw that I was in a cage in a very dark stoned room. It smelled of dead bodies... or something that was very foul... but all I know was that I was in a cell. The room was very cold I could see my breath from the dimmed light.  
I began to hyperventilate, the room gave an eery sensation that I was being watched. Where ever I was, I knew this was no game... if it was then I knew this would be no ordinary survival game. I tried opening the cage door which opened noisily, my heart began to beat fast I could hear it from my ears. I took the only torch, named Torchy on it, in the room and and began following down the very dark hallway alone. Th eery air still there, having the feeling eyes were watching me. Would I ever get out alive and see Marzia again? Who ever was this sick person was, he will regret for messing with the wrong gamer.  
I continued my journey down the dark hallway and stopped in front of the door. I knew once I entered through there was no turning back, the game would begin. I looked behind me one last time deciding one last time if I should stay and die. Like most games I played I knew I would probably die, I had to take my chances though.  
I opened the door slowly and looked into the room I was entering. There was a dark green carpet going down the hall, old paintings hung and dusty from years of not being clean, and the walls were wooden paneling. A mansion? Probably, but would a mansion have a cell? So many questions that weren't answered.  
I continued down the hallway until lights magically lit up on there own. As if they were meant to do that when I came in, or someone expected me to come through here. I changed my mind, I ran down the hall to go back but when I opened up the door it turned into a broom closet, my heart began to race and slumped down the wall. I was trapped. I was dead.  
"Oh PewdiePie," I heard a voice echo in the room. "You can't leave this game. You only just begun." The voice very smooth sounding, his voice told me he was no man to mess with. "As all humans must do, you have to survive. And survive you will until I say otherwise." A shadow figure popped up in front of me and continued, "You will play my sick game until I think I'm done using you."  
"Is there a winner?" I asked. But he disappeared chuckling, leaving me alone in the cruel hell that he created.


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping Torchy on the ground so he could let the entire place on fire. Dying was a better option than trying to play this stupid game with the Shadowman, whoever he was, he didn't care about PewdiePie at all. He sat down and thought his options out, continue and risk all the torture he would have to go through? He might like to play horror games, but this was a dying situation. If he did or didn't play this little game he would be dead anyways. With no other options, he had to play the game and be quick. He stood up and walked down the hall with the bravery he had left, holding Torchy as if his life depended on it.

The hall was very narrow and he still felt being watched, assuming it was the Shadowman observing his every movement. He walked down a little farther until he found a staircase and several closed doors. He tried every single one and finding one door opened, he went in. There he found a bed with bars surrounding it, like the prison. He also found a closet and several nightstands, and a desk near a boarded up window. He began to scrounge around: finding a knife, a guide book, and a letter. He opened up the guide book and in there was a map of the entire mansion he was in: the only exit is the cellar. He opened up the letter: _Be careful what you choose._ "What does this mean?" Pewds asked himself.

Walking out he found one of the doors opened slightly, he opening it slowly he saw a big monster eating a dead animal of some sort… or was it a human. But it didn't matter to him, he stood there in shock as he watched the animal like beast continue to shove the meat down it's throat. _Run_. His mind told him and which he did. His heart rate increased and he ran as fast as he could down the stairs. Stumbled on the last set and fell down the stairs landing face first. He heard the beast moving above and knew the heard him fall, so he ran into a broom closet and sat there, listening.

**Creak, Creak!** The stairs made as the beast went down the steps carefully sniffing him out. He huddled to the corner, praying that the beast would go back up the stairs. As he wished, the beast did, returning to the meat he had left behind moment before. Pewds understood what he was up against, not even this knife could save him. THe choices he made tonight were the choices that were to help him survive. That letter even told him so, and him opening the door, freaking out made him almost lose his life. Stepping out the closet door, he looked up the dark stairwell. He knew the beast would be done later and to search for his next meal, or victim. Pewds had very little time.


End file.
